


A winter's tail

by Valtteri_77



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/pseuds/Valtteri_77
Summary: Its Christmas time again and there's two lonely souls left all by themselves. Can a strange series of events, and a special dog, bring the pair together this Christmastime?
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	A winter's tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schneekristall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneekristall/gifts).

> Hi, as some people may notice I'm not actually a part of this secret Santa but I was told some help may be needed just in case some people didn't get their gifts on time etc. so your local writing elf has decided to lend her hand and write up fic just in case. If someone ends up with two fics it only makes the day more merry, right? So enjoy :3

The resonance of Christmas carols flooded into the front room of the cosy bungalow. The fireplace crackled and roared, giving life to the otherwise pristine yet homely place. To the left of the front room stood a Christmas tree. It was typical Norwegian spruce that stood tall and mighty much alike a titan or guardian protecting the presents underneath the tree. To set the scene further, reader, the snow was gently trembling outside of the panne onto the concrete jungle of the pavements. To say the least it was the epitome of winter bliss.  
  
The only thing that was missing from the one-story house was the excitement of many people gathered on the sofa chatting and giggling with their hot chocolates in hand; including whipped cream and mini marshmallows of course! It was rather quiet and quite frankly, it was lonely.  
  
The resident, Valtteri, however, would never say he was lonely, nor was he unhappy. No, he had everything he needed right there. He had his coffee (Well two, both being flat whites), he had his decorations strung proud and most importantly he had Fanni.  
  
Fanni. His beautiful brown-spotted, heterochromatic and all-around crazy Dalmatian.  
  
Getting the hyper spotty dog had been a whim. The Finn had loved dogs his entire life and when he saw Fanni he couldn't say no. It had been the best decision he had decided to take. The pair loved nature and runs and the relationship just worked.  
  
So no, he wasn't lonely. Not at all.  
  
But at the same time, he wouldn't say he didn't desire love...  
  
=----------=  
  
It was on that day, around two-thirty, give or take five minutes, that Valtteri decided to take Fanni on a tour to the local park (and the only one that opened on Christmas saying that). The Finnish man had always cherished the park at Christmas. It was tranquil. No children were screeching and shouting nor was there any of those dubious teenagers. No, they were kept under locks by their families for one day and in a way it was nice.  
  
After all, he now had an entire land of green for himself, or so he believed.  
  
Valtteri crouched down by Fanni's side and unclipped the lead, permitting her to bound around the region to her heart's content. His pale eyes observed the canine sniff at the flowers and then the air itself as if catching an interesting scent. The Finn glanced in worry but he didn't even have the time to contemplate things.  
  
The next minute he knew she was taking off, leaving him only to beckon her back before attempting to hie after his dog.  
  
=----------=  
  
Max was perched on a bench in a huddled position, quivering in the cold air. To be veridical, he wasn't exactly sure why he had left without a snug coat but here he was, isolated on a park bench of all places.  
  
Now he, unlike Valtteri, was lonely as a sparrow in the rain.  
  
The Dutchman gave a shuddering sigh, drawing himself in closer. He had never really relished Christmas all too much. He found everything was steered towards couples and all the 'lovey-dovey crap' (in his own words) was rather frustrating.  
  
The last thing he had perpetually expected was a Dalmatian to come bounding up to him, tail swinging feverishly as it licked his hand, Max feeling the coarse texture of its tongue. He couldn't help but bellow out into boisterous laughter at the ticklish sensation. Once he had gotten over himself, he began to coo over the great dog, fondling with an ear as he stroked it.  
  
The sound of overwrought apologising started to pervade the air and Max glanced up blue orbs meeting pale green. Max swore he had never seen such eyes in his life. He left their little stare-off to observe the rest of the person whose eyes he had met. A man, short in stature, a seemingly well-toned body mingling with natural a stockiness that almost gave a soft edge to his masculinity. His face was well sculpted. He had somewhat large eyes and wore thin, pale lips. His hair was golden and wavy and he had a short beard that seemed to fit him.  
  
By the time he noticed he was staring, he quickly turned away, cheeks flushed a faint cherry blossom. Okay, maybe this man was handsome, no scrap that very charming, but he had more important things to focus on such as this attra-... this man apologising to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry about my dog." Came from the beautifully accented man (Finnish, if Max had to guess) as he clicked with his tongue to coax the Dalmatian over to which she dipped her head with a whine, moving over to her owner. Max could have sworn this man looked almost... awestruck when he gazed at Max.  
  
"It's no problem. She wasn't doing anything wrong." Max answered softly, giving a small smile. "My name is Max, what's yours?"  
  
"Valtteri." Came the answer, his eyes gazing him over, curious over the lion in the Dutchman's glowing eyes. There was almost an air of confidence to the twenty-two-year-old that had Valtteri curious. "You look lonely out here. Don't you have anyone to celebrate with?"  
  
Max shook his head at him. "Don't care much for Christmas anyway." He returns, giving a small, startled gasp as something comfy is thrown over his shoulders. Valtteri's coat.  
  
"Come back to mine? I have coffee and hot chocolate and you look like you could use warming up." Valtteri gives a gentle smile, offering his hand which Max took.  
  
And so the pair went home for hot drinks and spent the entire talking as if they had been good friends for years  
=----------=  
  
Some time had passed since that day. Another Christmas was falling upon them like the snow in the sky. However, it had started very much different from that cold Decembers day. It was warm. There was life. There was laughter. The tree had nothing to protect as the presents were ripped open. Together.  
  
_Together_. That was a nice word, so Max concluded.  
  
No longer was Christmas drab or just another day. No longer was he a sparrow waiting in a rain but instead he was a mighty lion. No longer was he lonely.  
  
And it was all thanks to a certain dog running away and bringing him the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and have a very Merry Christmas everyone


End file.
